


by the window

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson fucks Nico in front of a window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by the window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ispun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispun/gifts).



'Get up,' Jenson says, and Nico scrambles to obey. He needs help though, given how he's blindfolded and Jenson guides him, one hand on the small of his back, pushing him forward. They're in Jenson's hotel room and it's probably one of the worst ideas Nico has ever had but right now he doesn't give a damn. He's horny as fuck and he needs to get off, and if it's going to take a blindfold and him stripping naked for Jenson to fuck him, that's exactly what he's going to do.

So Nico moves, and his breath hitches when Jenson places his palms flat against cool glass.

'Oh,' Nico says. A breathy exhale, fingers pressing harder against the cool glass. ' _Oh_.'

'You want this, don't you?' Jenson says later on. He's rocking into Nico, hands gripping his hips tight as he fucks him.

Nico's only reply is a low moan and a series of incoherent noises, hands fisting against the glass.

'Gets you off, doesn't it? Me fucking you, while the whole world watches. There's someone in opposite block, two floors down. He's staring.'

'R-really?' Nico asks, letting out a low moan as Jenson reaches for him and wraps a hand around his cock.

'Oh yes,' Jenson replies, voice shaky. He strokes Nico's cock, pumping. he's shifting behind Nico and Nico moans, cheek pressed against the glass as Jenson fucks him. 'He's got one hand in his pants, and he's still watching. Getting off to the sight of me fucking you.'

The blindfold holds fast, and the thought of being put on display like this is so ridiculously arousing for Nico. In his mind he can see himself pressed up against the window, as Jenson fucks him, still almost fully clothed. He can feel the rough material of Jenson's jeans against his bare arse when Jenson thrusts into him, Jenson's still got his t-shirt on and from the way he's standing, all the man two floors down can see is Nico. Nico with his cheeks flushed and lips parted and blindfold over his eyes, grasping at the window for purchase. Jenson's jerking him off, and then he's pressing the tip of Nico's cock against the glass. Nico cries out, arching against Jenson because fuck, the sensation of the cool surface against his hot skin is too much for him to bear.

'Go on, princess,' Jenson says as Nico moans underneath him, his cock leaking pre-come all over the glass. 'Show the world just how much it turns you on to be watched.' Jenson's voice is rougher now, his breathing ragged.

Nico lets out a low whine, feeling Jenson's fingernails dig into the soft skin above his hipbone. God he's so close now and with the blindfold he's unable to see and all he can do is feel, the carpet beneath his toes Jenson fucking him and his cock against the window, showing the world just how much he wants this... His cheeks burn with shame and arousal from the thought of being watched and it isn't long before he's coming all over the glass with a hoarse cry.

Later on, Jenson tugs at Nico's hair, pulling him into a kiss. Nico's neck is bared but Jenson kisses him like he's claiming him, as if he's warning the man watching them.

_You can watch, but you can't touch him._

Nico sighs into the kiss, dizzy with the knowledge, and the fact that Jenson came all over Nico's arse is almost excusable. _Almost_.

'Blindfold?' Jenson asks.

'The curtains?' Nico replies, legs still trembling. The thought of people watching had been arousing mere moments ago, but now it just fills him with mortification.

Jenson tugs at the knot holding the silk tie that forms Nico's blindfold loose, and Nico's about to protest when he realises what he's in front of.

'A mirror,' Nico says, staring at his reflection. His hair is a tousled mess, his lips are bitten red and there are livid bruises all over his neck and shoulders, courtesy of Jenson.

'Couldn't have someone else watching you like that,' Jenson says with a lopsided grin. 'Some things aren't meant to be shared,' he says with a quiet sort of conviction, and Nico looks at him, amused.

'Next time we'll do it without a blindfold,' Nico says, eyes not leaving his reflection in the mirror.

'Of course, princess,' Jenson says, tone mock serious, and Nico turns to poke him in the side. Jenson laughs, and leans down to place a kiss on Nico's forehead. 'Your wish is my command.'


End file.
